


Reasons why spoiled boys should not try to clean a house

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku, Holycowbrowniekitty



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, Gen, Humour, Hyotei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/Holycowbrowniekitty
Summary: The Hyotei boys and Mizuki are teleported to an outside dimension and are forced to perpetrate a task they could never imagine.





	

Shishido woke up that morning, with a strange feeling that he would have a really bad day. He didn’t know why or how, he just thought that he shouldn’t leave the house that day. But as time passed, he stopped pondering, picked up his bags and went to class. Classes went as usual, boring things followed by useless things. In recess Atobe was doing some stupid presentation, consequently, Shishido didn’t manage to enter the cafeteria because of the amount of fan girls stationed by the entrance, and somehow he knew that complaining to Atobe would be like talking to a wall, so he didn’t bother. As the day passed and afternoon training drew near, Shishido’s premonition of the day turning into shit kept increasing. Especially after Oshitari told him Kabaji would not be attending practice today while he was making his way to the court. He wanted to turn around and go home but Choutaro found him before he could escape and they went to the tennis club. It was a normal practice day, he was training with Choutaro, Mukahi was being loud somewhere, Jirou was sleeping, Atobe was giving a random speech about things Shishido couldn’t care less about, Oshitari was checking out the cheer team’s legs, Mizuki was spying him from the bushes… Wait, what was he doing there?

“Hey, Mizuki , what are you doing here?”

“Oh, Shishido-san, why is Mizuki there?”

“I don’t know, Choutaro, this one is more difficult to understand than Atobe.”

“Of course, dear Hyotei members, I was just passing by and decided to grace yourselves with my presence.”

He got up, leaves adorning his messy head and twirled his precious hairlock around and around.  
“Yep, you were just passing by through the middle of the bushes, watching our practice?”

Soon the commotion attracted the other Hyotei regulars that were in nearby courts. Atobe was the first one to arrive.  
“Shishido, I heard you mentioned ore-sama’s name in vain. What is Mizuki doing here?”

Taki actually greeted the person himself.  
“Oh, Mizuki-san it has been a while, how are you doing?”

“Finally someone with the decency to notice my presence, I am very nice-”

Before he could continue his speech, Gakuto and Jirou appeared, one screaming and one half awake, soon Oshitari followed right after them.  
“Oh it’s Mizuki, what are you doing in the bushes near our courts?”

“Oh, it’s that guy from St. Rudolph.”

“Gakuto, stop screaming please, it is making my head twitch.”

That moment, when all of them were making a commotion about Mizuki, Shishido’s vision got blurry and the last thing he thought about before he passed out, was that he shouldn’t have left his bed that day.

 

When he woke up, he realized he was laying on grass field in an unknown forest. Some weird tools were laid before him and an old mansion appeared to be some meters ahead of him. He tried to get up and focus his vision and while doing so, the other regulars got up as well. He noticed that the tools were cleaning utensils, like a huge pile of towels, buckets, brooms and when he went to take one of them, he saw the weird bracelet on his wrist. A peculiar note drew his attention and when he managed to scratch it off the bucket, he read it aloud to his fellow regulars.

Hello, Hyotei members and stranger, I am the mage that teleported you to this dimension. Basically, I need someone to clean my house, this one that is just in front of you, and that is why you guys are here. You have 5 days to clean my house, if you do not manage, well, that bracelet is one of my creations and it will explode if my house is not cleaned. Have Fun.

Two voices made him snap back to reality.  
“Shishido-san, Shishido-san, are you ok?”

“Oya, Shishido what was that note in your hand? And where we are?”

Oh. My. God. It was not a dream. Just kill me please.

He dropped himself and closed his eyes, secretly wishing it was a dream, but Choutarou kept calling for him and the others were losing their minds about the cleaning and the fact that they had grass on their clothes. He had to get up. When he managed to lift his body, he saw Hiyoshi sorting some of the cleaning equipment and heard some interesting comments pronounced by the others that made him wish his bracelet exploded at that moment.

Atobe’s rich boy attitude came forward and landed him in a discussion with Oshitari:  
“I don’t know what’s the big deal about cleaning, it’s pretty easy.”

“Did you ever clean anything in your life?”

“No, but we just need to find the servants and the house will be cleaned. Kabaji! Find the servants!”

“Atobe… I don’t think there are servants. And Kabaji isn’t here. We only have Mizuki.”

“Kabaji… isn’t here? How will we find the servants now?”

“We need to clean, and not find someone to clean it.”

“But how are we going to clean it?”

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Taki started complaining about the site:  
“I can’t believe that mage made us sleep on the dirty floor.”

“True that, there’s grass all over my hair, I desperately need to wash it.”

After a couple of minutes they regrouped in front of the cleaning supplies to decide how would they go about this “cleaning” business.  
Mizuki bared his scenario to everyone:  
“The best plan is, obviously to divide ourselves into 3 groups, while I will supervise.

Atobe, not feeling the slightest threat of monarchy, interfered:  
"Of course not, ore-sama is the most qualified for a supervising job.”

“But Atobe, I have allergies, so for sure you of all people would understand why I need to stay outside of that thing he called a house.”

Hiyoshi decided to be the party pooper (again!) and slammed both their arguments:  
"Can you two stop discussing useless subjects? This house is huge, if we want to finish in 5 days we all need to clean. So just pick some supplies and go inside.”

Surprisingly, everyone listened to their precocious junior and entered the house, albeit unwillingly. The interior was far from flattering, at least 4 cm of dust covered the floor, complemented by the various shades of gray adorning the walls and it looking uninhabitable for centuries. The first one to demonstrate a reaction was Mizuki:  
“I am going to die if I stay in this place.”

Oshitari added his useful comment:  
“It is really dirty in here.”

“Thank you for stating the situation everybody had noticed, Oshitari.”

“The walls are very colorful.”

“That’s not the wall color, Atobe, it’s just dirt.”

“And how are we going to take off that dirt?”

“See, Shishido, not everyone noticed it was dirt.”

Hiyoshi lost his scarce patience with his seniors, took some supplies and went to a different room. Shishido went back outside to get some buckets and decided from the goodness in his heart to teach them how to clean. When he returned, everyone was discussing how to use a broom.  
“Atobe-san, how do you use this?”

“Like this Ootori, I saw it in a British movie.”

He stuck the broom between his legs, not aware of his obvious error.  
“But how does it clean something?”

Mukahi interjected and picked up a broom.  
“You guys are wrong, I’ll show you how to use it.”

He took the handle and shoved the bushy part all over the wall, making Mizuki gasp in terror and everyone sneeze due to all the dust particles tasting freedom.  
“Now my glasses are dirty, Gakuto!”

Shishido repressed his urge to facepalm and went to talk with them.  
“Guys, come here, yes Taki and Mizuki too. Let’s divide the chores, Atobe, you start with that mirror, Mizuki, you and Taki go clean the door, the others will use the rags and buckets to clean the walls first. It pains me to say that you guys are even more useful than Jirou, but bear with it.”

He handled some towels to Atobe and a bucket of water to everyone else, while they were stupified by their teammate’s audacity.  
“This is water, you use it to clean up the walls and floor, do you guys understand?”

They nodded and went to start their little adventure. Only Mukahi looked a bit puzzled by it.  
“So you need to, like, wash away all the dirt with this?”

Shishido painstakingly confirmed this to his childhood friend so he could be on his merry way.

Mukahi then took the bucket, took out the ugly rag and dumped its entirety on the wall.  
“Can I have a refill?”

“YOU DON’T USE IT LIKE THAT!”

“But it looks cleaner.”

Oshitari stood half wet on the side and reprimanded Mukahi:  
“Hmm, Gakuto, you’re getting everyone wet as well, please stop throwing water.”

“Yuushi, you’re gross, you need it.”

Meanwhile, Shishido felt a grand presence drawing closer.  
“Ahn, Shishido, what do I do with this towel?”

“You clean the mirror.”

“But the mirror is black and dusty.”

“That’s why you need to clean it.”

“But, like, ore-sama’s hands will get dirty.”

After questioning his mental ability, he left Atobe talking to himself and looked at the door, another victim to Mukahi’s water attack,Taki was trying to dry it with his portable hair dryer. Mizuki was sprawled on the floor having an allergic fit, and right before he felt like going crazy, Choutaro called out to him:  
“Shishido-san, is this how you want us to clean?”  
The towel wrapped around the broom did absolutely nothing to clean the walls, except maybe spreading the dust more.

Shishido picked up a bucket and a broom, left the entry room and went to help Hiyoshi. He might have heard Choutarou calling for him, but his dear teammate’s cry didn’t bother him at the moment.

Hiyoshi and Shishido passed the entire day cleaning. They were almost done with the entire living room and stairs, until they heard screams and strange noises coming from the entry room. Unanimously they both decided that it would be better for their sanity if they ignored them and stayed working, despite the random intervals of random screeches. After finished, they decided to join the others and leave the house to find a resting place.

The first thing they noticed when they returned, was the amount of dirt that changed, exactly nihil. Atobe and Mizuki were both standing upon a table, cowering from a spider that sat upon a broken mirror. Taki was completely wet and Mukahi was running after Ootori with a bucket of water. Oshitari was using all the clean towels to polish his glasses.

Shishido took 1 hour to remove them from the house and to convince them that they need sleep, especially himself and Hiyoshi, because they were really tired after, actually doing the cleaning job. Hiyoshi didn’t bother, took his jacket and disappeared, to sleep far away from everyone else. A few seconds later, Shishido wished he had done the same.

Atobe was currently in his biggest crisis yet:  
“Oh no, NO! A mosquito bit ore-sama’s nose. I am going to die now!”  
He kept running in circles, while covering his precious visage with his hand.

Especially Taki’s reaction was quite melodramatic.  
“Atobe-san! You cannot die! Hang in there! How will Hyotei be if you die?”

“Calm down, Atobe, you’re not going to die.”

“What will be of the world without ore-sama’s presence?”

“Atobe-san, don’t die, please, what can we do, Shishido-san?”

“He’s not going to die…”

“Zzz…”

Shishido’s reasoning fell on deaf ears. Especially after Mukahi and Oshitari joined the panicfest that was a small little bite.  
“Yuushi, isn’t your family full of doctors? Can’t you cure Atobe?”

“Yes but, I heard most of these diseases are infectious so we should just stay far away from him.”

“You mean, we can end up dying as well? YUUSHI I DON’T WANT TO DIE.”

It took a small comment from the outcast to drive Shishido over the edge.  
“You guys are missing the important point, how am I going to sleep on this dirty grass?”

Shishido’s imaginary teapot overcooked, and he screamed with the force of thousand St. Rudolph captains:  
**“ATOBE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE FROM A STUPID MOSQUITO BITE, AND WHOEVER THINKS YOU ARE IS JUST DELUSIONAL, SO JUST STOP PANICKING AND LET ME SLEEP!”**

For a second, they all stared at him. Taki was already crying and Choutarou seemed to be on the verge of tears, but after a good 5 seconds they went back to their panicking. Shishido gave up, retrieved his jacket and followed Hiyoshi, far away from those retards. A distant voice could be heard.

  
“Shishido-san!”


End file.
